1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the area of musical instruments. More particularly, the invention is directed to an improved apparatus for tensioning and tuning a drumhead.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drumhead tuning apparatuses have existed in the prior art for years. xe2x80x9cFree-Floating Shellxe2x80x9d tensioning devices, as they were once commonly referred to, combine a metal suspension ring, a conventional drumhead with a metal hoop and a die cast metal counterhoop. A drumshell attached either below the tensioning device or in between two sets of the devices (as with a snare drum) is employed to provide appropriate resonance and sound projection.
The prior art tensioning device is used most commonly in marching bands and drum corps, where there has been a continuing need and desire to increase the tensioning of the drumhead for better articulation and projection of the drum sounds in larger and wide open venues such as sports stadiums and outdoor parades. As the tensioning of the drumnheads increased in a continuing effort to accomplish these objectives and stronger materials were required for the heads, such as Kevlar(copyright), it became necessary to design and construct components that were capable of withstanding these greater tensioning forces. The castings that were used were naturally more substantial in size and/or weight, and the number of tuning rods were increased to provide added tensioning capability. Unfortunately, these heavier and more cumbersome instruments became a physical burden to the musicians who carried them, particularly children in elementary school, middle school and even high school marching bands. The additional costs of these instruments also became an issue the expense continued to rise in line with the use of the larger and costlier components.
Accordingly, there became a need in the art for a drumhead and tensioning apparatus that achieved an enhanced articulation and projection of sound, especially in open venues, using lighter weight, less expensive and more efficiently designed components that have a strength and resiliency potential as great as or greater than their counterparts in the prior art.
In its preferred embodiment, the present invention provides an improved drumhead and tensioning apparatus comprising a flat annular hoop having a generally flat upper member and a generally flat lower member parallel to and spaced apart from the flat upper member. Disposed and secured between the flat upper and lower members is a material for constituting a drumming surface which is entirely planar and, when joined with the annular hoop, forms a generally uniformly flat drumhead. Around the periphery of the drumhead are a plurality of openings for receiving tensioning bolts with threaded ends.
Also provided are a generally flat annular counterhoop and a separate generally flat suspension ring with each having a plurality of spaced apart openings for receiving and engaging the tensioning bolts. Each of the openings in the suspension ring are typically threaded to enable a threaded connection with each of the tensioning bolts. The suspension ring supports a vertically projecting collar member with an upper edge portion. The collar member is provided as a separate and independent part supported at its base by the separate suspension ring. The collar member may also be fashioned to join or integrate with the suspension ring to form a single, unitary structure.
The drumhead is disposed between the annular counterhoop and the suspension ring to enable the drumming surface material to uniformly engage and press against the upper edge portion of the collar member. Upon the insertion of the tensioning bolts into and through the aligned openings in the annular counterhoop, the drumhead and the suspension ring and the rotation of the threaded end of each bolt into the corresponding threaded opening in the suspension ring, the annular counterhoop and the suspension ring compress and engage to gradually stretch and increase the tension of the drumming surface material.
Construction of the drumhead component of the invention can include the use of layers of film and high density fiberboard in a variety of combinations. Suitable adhesive is applied to bond the layers. Mechanical means, such as, for example, appropriate stitching around the periphery of the drumhead, can be used to add strength to the bond. The bond, or more importantly, the strength of the drumhead, increases as the flat annular hoop expands in width. This results from the increased surface to surface contact between the drumhead surface material and the upper and lower members of the annular hoop.
The annular hoop and the suspension ring are typically comprised of metal alloys, such as aluminum, or some other strong and resilient material. The collar member, if provided as an integral part of the suspension ring, is comprised of a similar alloy or other material.
Although annular is the preferred shape of the various elements of the present invention, other configurations may be employed, including oval, rectangular, square, triangular and a variety of other geometric shapes.
The drumhead and tensioning apparatus is adaptable for use with a large variety of percussion instruments including toms, snare drums, bass drums, tambourines, congas, bongos and an assortment of ethnic, marching and other drums. The invention can also be employed separately as a hand held drum with the collar member in any embodiment functioning essentially as the drumshell.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved drumhead and tensioning apparatus that enhances the articulation and projection of percussive sounds employing lighter weight and less expensive components that have a strength and resiliency potential as great as or greater than their counterparts in the prior art.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide an improved drumhead and tensioning apparatus that combines a flat planar drumhead disposed between a flat counterhoop and a suspension ring incorporating a vertically projecting edge, which are adapted to be pressed together to stretch and increase the tension in the drumming surface material.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved drumhead and tensioning apparatus that employs an annular ring with a vertically projecting edge as a component separate and apart from though supported by the suspension ring.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved drumhead and tensioning apparatus that includes a drumhead material component mounted in and disposed between the upper and lower components of a flat annular hoop having substantial width to enable an increase in the surface area contact among the components and concomitant bond strength.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an improved drumhead and tensioning apparatus that is adaptable for use as a drumhead with a wide variety of drums, including toms, snares, bass drums, congas, ethnic, marching and others.
Yet still another object of the present invention to provide an improved drumhead and tensioning apparatus that is adaptable for use with a conventional drumshell.
Yet still another object of the present invention to provide an improved drumhead and tensioning apparatus that is easy and cost effective to manufacture.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent in the following specifications when considered in light of the attached drawings wherein the preferred embodiment of the invention is illustrated.